sploder_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Claus the Mighty/rich it's your turn to suffer
you wanted this review, you get it. here;s my review of petit flashback delta... first off i have to compliment your graphical prowess, the levels are very well put together and it's clear that you made pretty much all of the graphics. however, the 8bit and 16bit styles dont go together; stuff like this makes me want to ask why you even wanted to go back to the adventure style in the first place. the level design is also pretty good though i will talk about some exceptions to this as well. i like how you brought back enemy stomping, one of the few things from adventure that were actually good. however you never explicitly mention you can do this until the later levels and on my first time playing the game i thought the enemy placement was horrible until i realized you can kill them. this also makes the 1-life system commonly seen in most petit games acceptable as petit also has a way to kill his enemies. i also think you should have put in more storytelling as only the sploder series team and a few others actually know what petit even is. along with this jumping comes some strange enemy logic as well, i thought you couldn't kill that one snail bee thing with spikes on its shell as logic dictates petit would hurt himself trying to do that but apparently i could. petit also doesn't have the best controls, being extremely floaty. the plot itself is also kind of odd as petit is literally hunting down vomentronz and this dark recolor named small knight just because everyone looks a bit different. i mean he did seemingly kidnap some people but this is more or less never explained through level descriptions and stuff like that. also this is just a pet peeve more or less but enemy elevators show in some parts of levels but not in others. imo you shouldve covered that stuff up with passthrough platforms to act as backgrounds. the entirety of the get stomped on concept is annoying, all of the traps come along as bad attempts at trying to troll the player. i also like the music choices as well; now onto the level design issues i found. *in level 4 you never explicitly stated which platforms are breakable so i kept running around in a circle like an idiot until i found out you could break that one platform *that one get stomped on trap in 5 is pretty hard to dodge. it took me 2 tries to get past it on this attempt at playing. *the vometronz fight in part 1, like many other petit bosses, is horendous. you literally just jump to the left and you win. *in level 3 part 2 that one spike by the 1up is really hard to see and comes off as kind of cheap *i thought the poison water was a background element at first tbh *the backtracking can be painful if you forget a crystal *the springs at the ends of levels can be kind of annoying, if a player who doesnt have all the crystals acidentially stemps on it he/she has to restart the entire level *the 2nd vometronz fight is also kinda bad overall i think its a good game but not feature worthy Category:Blog posts